Morning Kisses
by Harumaki03
Summary: Sabía que si no se daba prisa, podría quedarse ensimismada mirando su estúpido rostro durmiente por un rato más aunque no quisiera y no estaba allí para eso. (O como Erina quería darle un beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo y falló).


**—Shokugeki no Sōma—**

 **"Morning Kisses"**

 **Summary:** Sabía que si no se daba prisa, podría quedarse ensimismada mirando su estúpido rostro durmiente por un rato más aunque no quisiera y no estaba allí para eso. _(O como Erina quería darle un beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo y falló)._

 **Notas:** Solo quiero decir que mientras escribía esto pensaba: _"ya están en su último año y son novios"_ , that's it.

 **-/-/-**

Erina respiro profundamente antes llamar a la puerta del pelirrojo con suavidad.

—Yukihira, ya son las 7AM —inclinó un poco la cabeza, por si escuchaba respuesta alguna, pero la misma nunca llegó—. ¡Yukihira! —repitió con más energía, tomando el pomo de la puerta y girándolo para ingresar.

La habitación se encontraba en una ligera penumbra, ya que las cortinas estaban corridas; no podía recordar cuántas veces había visitado ya aquella habitación en los últimos meses y siempre le sorprendía lo ordenado que era el pelirrojo, a pesar de ser un total _sinsentido_ cuando de cocina de trataba.

Pasó junto a la mesita baja que había en el centro de la habitación y vio que había un empaque de tiras de pescado fritas a medio terminar, haciéndole negar con su cabeza suavemente.

Se detuvo junto a la cama con los brazos cruzados y le miró, por increíble que pareciera, el pelirrojo parecía otra persona cuando dormía. Su expresión era apacible, libre de sonrisas traviesas o confiadas, su ceño, que venía frunciéndose más y más en concentración con los años, estaba libre de cualquier surco.

A pesar de que estaba acostado de lado, mirando en su dirección, podía atisbar el suave subir y bajar de su pecho; sabía que si no se daba prisa, podría quedarse ensimismada mirando su estúpido rostro durmiente por un rato más aunque no quisiera y no estaba allí para eso.

—Yukihira, ya son poco más de las siete, despierta —extendió su mano y la colocó en su hombro, zarandeándolo un poco.

Como la mayoría de los miembros de la Estrella Polar se habían marchado a casa por sus vacaciones de verano, el pelirrojo le había pedido la noche anterior que le despertara sino lo veía en la cocina a las seis y media.

A pesar de que se había negado y había reclamado que no era su despertador personal, allí estaba, zarandeándolo para arrancarlo de los brazos de Morfeo.

Lo vio fruncir el ceño mientras murmuraba un vago _"otro rato más"_ , y se arrebujaba más bajo las sábanas. Era una faceta poco común, pero ya sabía que él hacía aquello cuando se encontraba completamente extenuado.

Sabía cuán cansado estaba, había estado de combate culinario a otro, yendo a competiciones, visitando las SI de interés y en los últimos días se había estado exprimiendo para BLUE, el cual se llevaría a cabo dentro de poco.

En verdad quería dejarlo dormir otro poco más, a pesar de su estado apacible, su rostro aún reflejaba cansancio, pero…

—Vamos Yukihira, luego dirás que no pudiste aprovechar el día —bufó, acariciando una de las mejillas masculinas con su índice.

Lo escuchó gruñir por lo bajo y negar suavemente con su cabeza, como un niño pequeño luchando contra el inevitable destino de tener que despertar y empezar un nuevo día.

Si era honesta consigo misma aquello era bastante lindo, especialmente viniendo de alguien tan enérgico como Sōma. Siguió acariciando su mejilla con aire distraído, sorprendiéndose no por vez primera de lo suave que era.

—Anda, arriba —le dijo, conteniendo un suspiro, antes de inclinarse por impulso y dejar un beso breve en su mejilla, ya que ese tipo de contactos siempre los iniciaba él. Lo que no calculó fue la posibilidad de que él se moviera justo lo suficiente para que sus labios cayeran sobre los de él, en lugar de su mejilla.

Erina retrocedió tan rápido que fue casi doloroso, mientras sus mejillas y orejas empezaban a teñirse de un suave rubor. Sus ojos escanearon de forma rápida y nerviosa el rostro del pelirrojo, notando que el tenía sus ojos ligeramente entreabiertos, mirándola.

En medio de la penumbra reinante, los ojos de Sōma parecían del color del whisky, aún cuando no los tenía completamente abiertos.

Fue a alejarse de la cama mientras tartamudeaba que ya era bastante tarde cuando Sōma la sujetó por la muñeca, deteniéndola. Con poco esfuerzo la jaló, y casi pierde el equilibrio sino apoya una de sus rodillas al borde de la cama.

—¿Q-qué demonios estás haciendo? —le espetó con tono apresurado pero Sōma no respondió, él optó por tomarle el rostro con su otra mano, para inclinarla aún más y unir sus labios con aquellos suaves y rosados de ella.

En alguna parte al fondo de su mente resonó la alarma de " _detente, no sigas_ " pero era _muy_ difícil hacerlo. De algún modo, sus sentidos — _y huesos_ — se convertían en gelatina cuando se trataba del pelirrojo en general, pero más si se trataba de sus besos.

La mano que antes había sujetado su rostro ahora masajeaba su nuca mientras la sensación de los labios y dientes de Sōma acariciando sus labios parecía enviar pequeñas descargas de electricidad por todo su ser.

Apoyó una de sus manos en el pecho de Sōma y no pudo contener el sonido placentero que emitió con su garganta cuando él mordió su labio inferior con exquisita suavidad.

—Buenos días —la saludó, luego de separarse para tomar aire, rozando su nariz con la de ella; su voz aún ronca con vestigios del sueño y de la emoción matutina.

—S-serían aún mejores si me dejaras ir y te levantarás de la cama —murmuró ella, tratando de organizar sus pensamientos y regular su respiración —estoy segura de que Hisako y Tadokoro-san-

—Están metidas en sus trabajos y sino, pensaran que te estoy haciendo pasar un mal rato despertándome, aunque creo que es lo contrario —le guiñó un ojo mientras flexionaba sus hombros—. Sobre ser una mañana mejor, estoy de acuerdo, podría mejorar sí te descalzas, entras a la cama conmigo y dormimos otra hora —la sonrisa perezosa que le dedicó hizo que su corazón se olvidara de latir por unos buenos cinco segundos.

¿Cómo podía ser tan naturalmente descarado? Se preguntó no por vez primera.

—Ya quisieras —le dio un pequeño golpe en la nariz con su índice—. Vamos, arriba. Aún tienes que encontrar ese plato que te deje satisfecho para BLUE y tengo muchos documentos que revisar, sin contar que tengo una junta dentro de poco —se puso de pie pero Sōma aún no soltaba su muñeca, así que le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Más que para BLUE, tengo que encontrar ese plato que te haga decir "delicioso" —acarició la cara interna de la muñeca de ella con su pulgar.

Ella estaba cansada de argumentar con él sobre ese tema, aunque siempre lograba acelerarle el corazón. Enmascaró su nerviosismo soltando un suspiro, mirándole de soslayo, con una ceja alzada.

—Otra cosa —con un movimiento, Sōma se puso de rodillas en la cama, mirándola de frente —cuando quieras darme un beso, siempre puedes apuntar a mi boca —bajó de la cama y se inclinó para morderle la nariz de forma juguetona mientras liberaba su muñeca —yo nunca me voy a incomodarme por eso —y le guiñó un ojo antes de moverse para dirigirse a su armario en busca de sus ropas y una toalla limpia.

—¡¿Qu-quién querría b-besarte?! —le espetó ella, tartamuda, mientras le señalaba, sintiendo las orejas calientes. Sōma volvió su cabeza en su dirección con la toalla en el hombro, su rostro diciendo claramente _"en serio, ¿quién será?"_ mientras tenía esa sonrisa cargada de autosuficiencia pegada en el rostro.

Sólo cuando él cerró la puerta tras de sí, Erina se dejó caer en la cama del pelirrojo, ocultando su rostro en la almohada.

Ugh, otro punto para ese idiota. Pero estaba segura, muy segura que encontraría la forma de ganarle, incluso en algo tan íntimo como un beso.

Pero hasta que el momento llegara, por ahora se quedaría agitando los pies en el aire, con el rostro oculto en la almohada por la vergüenza hasta que el rubor en sus mejillas se calmara.

 **—Fin—**

El título no me convence, pero no sé me ocurría nada más _(mientras escribo las notas y le doy una última revisión y corrección a la historia, son las 3:27AM del 5 de Julio, mis neuronas no están generando mucho, en verdad, así que disculpen)._

Me gusta pensar que esta pequeña pieza es una breve visión de cómo sería un noviazgo de estos dos durante su último año.

Quiero agradecerle a todos los que dejaron comentarios en la dos historias anteriores ( _ **Break**_ _y_ _ **El lado bueno de las cosas**_ ):

 **Kirana Retsu** , **Aniki** , **icombal231** , **guest-san** , **ShiroNetsugi** , **Gabyru07,** **meliandrade** , **kaze no akuma** , **laurita-asakura** y **Mumi Evans Elric** , si alcanzan a leer esto, quiero decirles que muchísimas gracias por sus palabras alentadoras, por permitirme ser parte de sus vidas en ese pequeño momento en que leen alguno de mis fics y por seguir apoyándome en el _fandom_ ( _pues sé que muchos de uds me leen desde la primera historia que publique de_ _ **SnS**_ ), de verdad, muchísimas gracias, de todo corazón.

También agradezco a quienes solo me siguen y me colocan en sus favoritos y alertas, en serio, les estoy muy agradecida.

Y sin hacer esto más largo de lo que ya es, confío está pequeña pieza sea de su agrado, un gran abrazo~

¡Ja ne~!

 **Iniciada:** _30-06-2018._

 **Concluida:** _01-07-2018._

 **Corregida y revisada:** _05-07-2018._


End file.
